Just a Baby
by BadGurl
Summary: How many boundries to cross?How many rules to break?


I don't own digimon k? OH yeah! And Jun doesn't exist in this story k?  
Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Izzy,:6  
Jyou:8  
Kari, Daisuke, Takeru,ken:4  
Mimi, Iroi: 8 months  
  
  
  
  
Just a Baby Prolouge  
  
  
"Pass it Tai!!" Sora screeched as she ran waiting for Tai to pass her the ball.  
  
"NO! I can make it on my own!" Tai hollered back.  
  
Just as he was approaching the goal, Koushiro skidded infront of him and snagged the ball. Taichi's feet were swept from under him and he fell to the ground. As he got his barrings back, he was greeted with glares from his own team mates and whoops and hollers from the other team.  
  
"Why didn't you pass the ball Taichi!" Sora yelled.  
  
"I coulda made it on my own if Koushiro didn't get in the way!!"  
  
"Yeah well getting in our way is sorta the other's team's job ya know!"  
  
Ilene and Shiro watched as their son squabled with Sora over their pretend game.   
  
****At the motomiya house****  
  
Kiki and Micheal began to fuss over their new baby. "Daisuke come here please."Kiki called to her son.Daisuke looked up from his place with his teddy bear and toddled over to where his mother was holding the small cinemen haired baby. "Look Dai-chan, your sister wanted to see you." Kiki said smiled. Sure enough the baby began to fuss and whine to be let down with her brother. Kiki gently leaned the baby into the little boy's arms as he looked on timidly.  
  
"What do I do mama?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Just hold her gently and support her head just like your doing, alright?"  
  
Daisuke gulped and nodded as he staredin awe at the tiny little passenger. "Hi Mi-chan. I'm your big brother. Wanna hold my hand?" Dai had seen his sister grip his father's finger many times before. He slowly offered his hand to the little girl and watched as she eyed his finger like a hungry tiger waiting to strike. And like a tiger she practically leaped out of his arms to clutch her brothers finger and squealed happily when she trapped it. Daisuke laughed happily and instantly became happily with the tiny girl.  
  
Kiki and Micheal smiled and left wanting to leave their son alone with his sister for a little brother sister bonding time."I'm gonna protect you from all the mean boys and if anyone hurts you I'm gonna sock 'em in the jaw!" He exclaimed while shadow boxing to prove his point. She giggled at her big brother's idiocy and clapped her little hands vigerously.   
  
"Dai-" Daisuke instantly stopped his shadow boxing and flew to the flower to be eye level with his little sister.   
  
"What'd you say?" He asked eagerly.   
  
"Dai-" She said.   
  
"MOM!!DAD!!!!MI-CHAN'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!!!!" Daisuke hollered frightening the little baby. Kiki and Micheal practically flew into the living room upon hearing that.  
  
"What!" Micheal exclaimed.  
  
"Hush! Listen!" Kiki scolded.  
  
The entire family gathered around the suddenly shy baby, all laying on the floor to be eye level with her. "C'mon Mi-chan, show mama and dad how you can talk." Daisuke offered. Pleased with the new praise the baby beamed proudly, all shyness gone.  
  
"Dai-"She started,   
  
They began to stand on end eagerly to hear her utter her first word. "She's going to say my name! She's going to say my name! Told ya so!" Daisuke exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Dai-chan hush and let her finish!" Kiki scolded once her son. Daisuke frowned and went back to staring at his little sister.  
  
"Dais-s-s" She stuttered.  
  
The family got closer with each littler stutter of the baby. She frowned, finding that talking wasn't as easy as her brother and grown-ups made it look. She clenched her eyes shut in frustration yet refusing to give up.  
  
"D-Daiss-ss-Dai-"   
  
The family inched closer.  
  
"S-s-Dais-s-S"  
  
A little closer to the baby.  
  
Her eyes snapped open surprising her parents and brother. She beamed and pointed as Daisuke.  
  
"Daisy!" She yelled happily pointing at daisuke.  
  
"What! ME?!" He hollered at the unaffected baby.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya laughed happily at their baby's first word.   
  
"Calm yourself Daisuke-chan, she's just a baby, she tried to say your name. Don't worry she'll get better with time." Mrs. Motomiya said ruffling her son's spikey hair. Daisuke kept frowning yet it turned into a warm smile as he saw his sister staring at him waiting for his approval of her 'talk'.   
  
"Good girl Mi-chan!" He said kissing her forehead. The baby squealed and clapped her hands.   
  
"DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy...."She chanted swaying her head with every silible. Daisuke didn't have the heart to ruine her happy moment. instead he just took her into his arm as he swayed and chanted with her.   
  
"DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy...."  
  
Kiki smiled at her children. "Honey why don't we take them to the park? I'm sure Dai-chan would love to show off his sister. And I'm sure none of the other children have see her yet." Micheal nodded.  
  
"Hey Daisuke! Why don't we go to the park to you can show off your new big brother skills?" Micheal asked kneeling to be eyelevel with his son. Daisuke nodded eagerly, picking the baby up. Micheal chuckled at his son. "Alright I'll go get the stroller-"  
  
"NO!" Daisuke hollered. Micheal looked down surprised. "Mi-chan wants ME to get her stroller." He stated toddling off leaving his sister staring up at her father in question. Micheal just shrugged and picked her up.  
  
A few minutes later the motomiya family and its new addition were in the car, the baby securely fastened in her car seat.  
  
"When we get their Mi-chan I'm gonna show you Tai, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro, Iroi, Ken, Takeru,Kari and-" Daisuke leaned up to whisper in the baby's ear. "And Sora, she's a real pain but she tags along anyway so just put up with her k?" As if understanding him, she nodded. Daisuke smiled as they drove off playing car games along the way. "I bet everyone's gonna love you Mimi!" Daisuke beamed at his sister.  
  
****At the Park****  
  
The children played on the equipment as the smaller children were watched by their parents.   
  
"Ok Tk, tieing your shoe isn't THAT hard." Yamato frowned.  
  
"Is too!" Takeru stomped.  
  
"Yama-chan, Tk's still little, be patient with him." Mrs. Ishida said calmly.  
  
"AM NOT!!" Takeru hollered. Yamato sighed and bent back down to show his little brother how to tie his shoe. Sora tried to coax an annoyed Taichi to play on the monkey bars with her as Koushiro showed Jyou his new kiddie-laptop and Ken played blocks with Kari. A baby Irori just laughed as his mother made funny faces for him.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya looked up as she hear a car drive into the parking lot. "Oh look, Kiki's here!" She exclaimed running to great her long time friend. Mr.Kamiya smiled standing up yet not running to them.   
  
"Oh Kiki its been such a long time! Where've you been keeping yourself?" Ilene yelled embracing her. Micheal laughed shaking his head and muttering something about women hormones. Kiki smiled and looked down at her son as if giving him permission to do something.   
  
"Well I've been a little pre-occupied in a sense." Kiki said serenely as Daisuke held up a blinking Mimi to the woman. Ilene covered her mouth and gasped at the tiney Mimi.  
  
"Oh my god!" She yelled happily, snatching the baby from the little boy's arms and sqeezing her into a gently hug. "Kiki! How could you not tell me! And here I though we were friends." Ilene frowned. Kiki laughed, flattered by her friend's enthusiasm  
  
"Well we just didn't have time. Taking care of two children isn't exaclty a trip to disney land you know." She said. Ilene nodded accepting her excuse.   
  
" All the other children are here! Why don't we go show this new addition?" Ilene said not waiting for an answer as she marched of with Mimi staring pleadingly at her parents.  
  
********  
  
Taichi looked up from where Sora had been tugging on his arm when he heard his mother squeal in delight. Yamato was looking eargerly into Mrs.Ishida's lap where the grown-ups had gathered to star at the little creature in it. Taichi was suddenly curious too and unknowingly shoved Sora away, throwing her to the grownd in his haste. As he got closer to Mrs.Ishida he slowed down a bit. Yamato's hands rested on his mother's kneese as he tried to pull himself up a bit to get a closer look of the cinemen bundle sitting on her lap.   
  
It was mostly Mrs.Ishida, Mrs.Kamiya, crowding the tiny thing since her parents had to unpack and the men didn't find much of an interest in seeing another baby. The other wives went off to unpack their food leaving only the two women and their children to coo over the baby. Yamato looked over his shoulder at Taichi as he sensed someone behind him. He glared at him and went back to trying to get a better look of the little playful creature. Taichi glared at Yamato's back and stomped up to see what had cought his rival's attention.  
  
He walked up to Mrs.Ishida's kneese and tried to hop up to see. Yamato growled and elbowed Taichi out of his way.   
  
"Move Taichi!" Yamato growled.  
  
"NO! Its my turn, you had long enough!" Taichi yelled back.  
  
"Its MY mom!" He argued.  
  
"MY mom brought it here!"  
  
"Its not an IT! HER name's Mimi!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah well I WOULD have known that if you'd get outta the way!"  
  
"NO! You move!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!!"  
  
"You!!!"  
  
"Youyouyouyouyouyouyououyouyouyou!!!"  
  
"You times ahundred!!!!!"  
  
"You times a million!"  
  
"You times INFINITY!!!!!!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU HUSH!!!!!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled, making the baby wail.  
  
"Oh no no no! No don't cry little one, I'm here, shh shh shh shh....." Mrs.Ishida cooed cradling the tiney baby to her chest and glaring at Ilene. Taichi smirked at Yamato seeing that now HIS mother had the baby. Yamato glared at Taichi and fought the urge to wipe the grin off his face. Taichi walked over to where his mother was sitting next to Mrs.Ishida on the picnick table. He then put on his best pout and bambie eyes as he spoke in his little baby voice.  
  
"Sowy mommy, I just wanted to see de baby."  
  
Ilene instantly softened and leaned down so Taichi could look. Yamato quickly raced over too, not one to pass up the chance for a view in which his mother didn't give. They both stared down on either side of Mimi.  
  
"Wow." They said in union. They had never really seen anything like this. Being boys they didn't have the same sentiment for beauty as women did, but now it was like they were finally seeing what the fuss was about. Her skin was like porcelin and soft as silk, her overly large eyes were a cross from hazel and green, her hair was a bit long for a baby, it was very shiney and silky, it brushed her ears and dangled a bit in her eyes. She cocked her head at them in question as they continued to stare slack jawed. She was dressed in a little pink sun dress complete with pink baby bonett with whisps of cinemen hair swaying out.  
  
Mrs.Kamiya smiled and put the baby down, seeing it safe for the two boys to play with her a while. Yamato and Taichi layed on the grass to where she was sitting. Yamato was the first to speak  
  
"Can she talk?" He asked Ilene.  
  
"I think so. Kiki said she could said Daisuke's name." She said.  
  
On hearing her brother's name, Mimi broke out into a fit of enthusiasm and began to clap her hands.   
  
"DaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisyDaisy!" Mimi exclaimed clapping her tiny hands. Yamato and Taichi both began to grip their sides and laugh at the name. Mimi just looked on cluelessly. She frowned, where they laughing at her brother. Taichi continued to grip his waist and laugh as he looked up to see Mimi's expression. He was only met with a bottle smaking his face. Tai reeled back and gripped his nose staring at it. Yamato looked up at Tai for a moment before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Shut up Matt!" Yamato didn't even bother to listen.  
  
Their laughing stopped as Mimi began to struggle.   
  
"Huh? Whats she trying to do?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Well by the clenching in her body movement, and the amount of strain in her muscles, I'd say-HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW!" Taichi said rolling his large brown eyes.  
  
"KIKI KIKI KIKI!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!! MIMI'S TRYING TO WALK!!!!!!!!!" Ilene screamed. The grown ups and some of the children imediately began to race over and crowd around the baby. Daisuke shoved his way through to watch along with Yamato and Taichi. Everything was silent as they stared at the members in the circle. Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke, and especially Mimi.  
  
Mimi wobbled a bit but finally stood on her own two booty covered feat. Her arms were spread out for balance as she took her first step. Kiki had tears in her eyes yet didn't interfere with her daughter's trial. Mimi began to toddle toward the three boys infront of her.  
  
"Hey she's walking toward me!!!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"Not even in your dreams malabu g.i.joe She's headed over here!" Taichi argued.  
  
"Stop your gonna make her fall!" Daisuke yelled.  
  
To their surprise she toddled past them all. The grown-ups made a path for her as she wobbled right out of the crowd. Taichi and Yamato's jaw hit the grassy floor as Mimi flopped down next to the other baby and patted his cheek as he stared at her and giggled as they began to tickle eachother.  
  
"IRORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
tbc  



End file.
